The Dreams I Had
by Hudson's Star
Summary: The Last Five Years Jamie and Cathy are divorce but what happens later in life with them. Did they move on or stay in love with each other? JamieCathy READ PLEASE!
1. This is the Life I Had

A/n: All right, I love this play. The only problem is, I haven't technically seen it! I love the soundtrack and I read a bunch of summary's and such on the Internet with enough information to write a fic! I haven't seen a lot of fanfic's for this play so I decided to write one. So, enjoy, and if I have information wrong, please inform me through reviews. I would really like to have your input. Also, don't let this first chapter decive you. I love Jamie/Cathy not Jamie/Elise.

Chapter 1: This is the Life I Have

Cathy stood in the apartment she and Jamie lived in during the 5 years of their marriage. She stared out the window and looked down at her hands. Why was she the one in pain? She was fateful. She was also still wondering why she thinking about this. It had been 5 months since the divorce was finalized. She didn't want to have thoughts of Jamie in her mind anymore. He was making her still hurt even when he wasn't near her. Boxes surrounded her small living room. Three of the boxes were actually packed and the other half had nothing in them and waited for objects to be placed inside.

"Cathy, we have to go soon. We better pack this stuff." An older man said from the kitchen door.

"Dad, do you think I made a mistake?" Cathy asked looking down.

"A mistake on what darling?" Her father asked.

"Do you think I wasn't pretty enough for him? Was I too fat?" Cathy said crying.

"No! Cathy, don't think about Jamie. He is a basturd ruined you're life. Lets just go back home and we can forget about this whole marriage." Her father said.

"Dad, you think it's that easy for me?" Cathy said sitting on the chair in the far corner. Her father didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say. Jamie meant a lot to her and she couldn't let go. "Your right dad. I will just let go. I will let go of all the dreams I did have."

"What about your dreams of being a actress honey? You can't let those go." He said sitting next to her.

"Yes I can. No one is here to tell me I can do it. Jamie use to do that. Well that was before he fell out of love with me." Cathy cried.

"I will believe in you. I can tell you that you can do it." Her dad hugging her. She just hugged him back. Cathy stood up after crying the tears out of her eyes.

"Lets just pack up Daddy so we can go." Cathy asked and her father nodded. While on the other side of town Jamie laid in bed holding a pen and a pad of paper. The sheets covered him and Elise laid next to him. She slept silently not making a sound as Jamie racked his brains for ideas.

"Snakes…no where the hell did snakes come from?" Jamie asked himself making ideas. Elise tossed alittle and then stopped moving. He stood up placing his boxers on then went to the kitchen table. He sat and sat. "I've never had this problem before. What's wrong with me?" Jamie asked. The break up had hurt him.


	2. This is the Life I have

A/n: Okay, I know chapter 1 was short and it was just a starting point to where I want to be. So here is chapter 2. It is five years later, just to let you in on some information. Also, Elise and Jamie aren't married. Just engaged, Jamie wanted to take it slow. Elise asked him to marry her. :laughing out loud and rolling on the floor: All right, enjoy. Oh, one more thing, anyone who knows me should know that I love Norbert Leo Butz and Wicked. Cathy is also in the play, Wicked, I know, I am corny.

Chapter 2: This is the Life I wanted

Jamie sat in the kitchen of his brand new home 20 minutes outside of New York City. His fiancé, Elise, sat in the dining room eating lunch. Nothing was in his mind. He had two book releases in 5 years and they were both big hits but he was still searching for something. Something to make him bigger then big.

"Dear, aren't you going to come eat your corn beef sandwich?" Elise asked from the dining room.

"Um, I can't. I am breaking threw idea's here." Jamie said lying. He didn't want to face Elise. He fed up with her and moving. "Sorry dear." Jamie said being fake. Elise looked out the doorframe and she looked at him.

"You need to stop for just a little bit. Lets do something tonight." Elise said sitting next to him and rubbing his shoulder.

"Elise, you know better then I do that if I finish this book it will put me on the top." Jamie said looking at her.

"True, but one night out won't hurt." Elise said.

"Actually, it will. I mean, I can't think of what would happen if I missed out on something creative tonight." Jamie said.

"Oh come on. I heard there is this new play on Broadway out. It seems good." Elise smiled standing up.

"Not tonight honey. Any other night besides tonight." Jamie said looking at his papers again.

"Saturday?" Elise said.

"Will it get you off my back?" Jamie asked her.

"Yes, to share one night with you. Yes!" Elise smiled.

"All right. Saturday we will go to this play or whatever and then it's back to work okay?" Jamie asked. Elise nodded and headed to the phone to order tickets. Jamie looked at his half-page of writing and wondered what he was going to send the publishing company in 3 months when all he had was a half-page. He was annoyed and he needed to take a walk. "I think I need to get some air. I will be back in 10 minutes." Jamie said at the door but Elise didn't hear him over the man talking to her about tickets on the show. He exited the house and walked down the street. As soon as he was out of site, he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He had recently taken up smoking and he wasn't sure if he likes it.

He was living a life that he didn't want. He tried avoiding Elise half the time because she would talk about have sex and nothing else. She was driving him crazy. Sometimes, Jamie would daze off and dream about Cathy. It just happened and he couldn't control it. On the other side of the city, Cathy stood in her spacious room in the theater of her dreams. She smiled at the flowers that lined her room from friends and admires that were there for her. She touched the flowers and smelt them. She never thought she would get this far. Broadway. She stood there for a moment then fills the air with happy notes of music. She laughed and danced around a little. As she danced she heard a slight knock on her door.

"Miss…flower delivery." The man said opening the door.

"Another? All right, thank you." She said grabbing them. She set them on the far table in the corner and smiled. She took the card and opened it up.

_Dearest Love, _

_I am so happy for you. You're first show. I will be right there in the front row. Just like you told me to do. I hope these flowers are perfect. I picked the red roses, just like you love. I was told from your co-star, you know who, that you were nervous, and if you have to call me before the show, please do. I will see you from the audience tonight. _

_Love, _

_Drew. _

Cathy smiled at the note from her fiancé. She held it to her tightly before letting go and placing it on her dressing room make-up table. She looked in the mirror and smiled in rejoice. A slight knock on the door sounded.

"Come in." She said as Helen entered her mirror.

"Nervous about tonight?" Helen, her co-star said. Cathy nodded.

"Very. I don't know how to overcome it." Cathy laughed.

"Don't worry. You will once you hit that stage. Miss Elphaba!" Helen smiled.

"Miss Elphaba? I like the sound of that." Cathy looked over at her.

"You should. It's your new title." Helen smiled exiting the dressing room. Cathy smiled and faced her mirror again. She wanted this. She got it.


	3. Approaching things that don’t seem True

A/n: Alright, I haven't updated in forever. This just popped into my head and now you will enjoy the 3rd Chapter of Jamie and Cathy's story.

Chapter 3: Approaching things that don't seem True

Elise grabbed Jamie's arm dragging him into the Greshwin Theater. She wanted to at least have a night alone with Jamie, but she knew he was daydreaming about his work.

"Jamie, at least try to have a good night. I mean, your spending it with me right. So why wouldn't we having a good time?" Elise said.

"Honey, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you but I have 3 months to get in a book with meaning and class and I have barely anything." Jamie said.

"Wait, didn't you say that you had a breakthrough idea a few days ago?" Elise asked taking they're seats.

"I did, but it fell through." Jamie said wanting to see they program. He reached over to Elise to take the playbill.

"No Jamie. I am in the middle of reading it." She said annoyingly. She looked through the playbill and saw the names of the actors in the musical. She read through the characters and saw a name, a name she recognized. Cathy. No, no, it wasn't possible.

"This show looks interesting." Jamie said.

"Yeah." She said stuffing the playbill down into her purse. Soon the lights faded and the show began. Jamie sat in his seat in excitement as he saw a blondehead young woman singing in a metal bubble. She sung about a witch. A very wicked witch who was turned green during her mother's pregnancy.

"You're right, this was a good idea." Jamie said silently to her. The sounds of the music rung through her ears. A few minutes later, another girl entered the stage. She had green on her face. Jamie looked closely to the young woman and saw a woman he recognized. He didn't know exactly though so he went on with the play. But as soon as he heard the young woman's voice. He knew.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Cathy's character said. She had a rush in her body everytime her first lines come up. "Okay, lets get this over with. Not I am seasick. Yes, I was born green. And no, I did not eat grass as I was a child." Cathy said her lines. The play continued and Jamie was amazed by Cathy's performance. Elise had that pit of jealousy in her stomach. She had it and the play wasn't even at intermission. When Defying Gravity, which was the song before intermission, was over, Jamie stood up and stretched. He had hoped Elise didn't recognize Cathy but by the look on her face, she did. She did a whole lot. He didn't say a word and he looked at Elise.

"I think I am going to buy some flowers to throw on stage. These actors are wonderful." Jamie said leaving to the lobby. Elise sat back in her seat and looked around. She was going kill Cathy with every being of her mind. Backstage, Cathy smiled in the mirror as she changed into her Act II outfit. Her black dress outfit. The one that made her look like a tigress. She did have alittle time given that Helen and Jonathan had a song before her. Jonathan walked into Cathy's room in his green Fiyero outfit.

"Cathy! Great performance in Act I. I could really feel the passion between us." Jonathan said.

"Yes, I know." Cathy laughed. "Have a great beginning act II."

"Yeah." Jonathan said leaving. Cathy looked around and waited for her call to the stage. In the audience, Jamie was amazed by the worked of the stage. He also waited for Cathy to get on stage again. Elise stared at him with anger but occasionally stared at the stage. As the musical went on Jamie smiled at Cathy even more and when the end came, he smiled. The curtain fell and Jamie stood up happy. He clapped until the curtain raised for the bow. When he saw Cathy he cheered extra hard and threw the flowers on stage. All of the sudden, Jonathan to the microphone and clamed everyone down.

"Alright, please, we have something special for one of our performers. Cathy would you step up here." Jonathan said. Cathy did as told. Suddenly, she saw Drew stepped for the right side of the curtain. She smiled.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" She said in amazement. Drew got down on one knee and smiled.

"Cathy, will you marry me?" Drew said into the microphone. She smiled and looked down at him as he got down on one knee.

"Yes!" Cathy said hugging him tightly as he put on the ring. This stunned Jamie in the audience and he looked down. Elise smiled, as she knew she got her way. After the show, Jamie mopped around with Elise and they walked by the stage door. As they walked by Cathy and Drew walked out and Cathy bumped into Jamie.

"Oh, I am…Jamie?" Cathy said turning around.

"Cathy!" Jamie said hugging her. "You were great tonight."

"Thanks…" Cathy said. "Do you two want to eat dinner with Drew and I? We are heading to the local café." Elise stared at Jamie. Jamie wanted to go.


	4. Dinner and Conversation

A/n: Okay, I haven't updated this for like, a month and now, here is the long awaited chapter.

Chapter 4: Dinner and a Conversation

Jamie looked at Cathy, who was now clinging to her soon to be husband. He felt the pit of jealousy but did nothing, for she wasn't his anymore. Elise smiled at Drew and Cathy as she gripped on to Jamie's arm.

"On, we would be glad to join you for dinner but, Jamie and I have to go home and check on Lilly." Elise said.

"Oh…" Cathy said with a sign as she looked down. Elise smiled like she won the battle and the war.

"Elise, Lilly is a cat. She is able to take care of herself. I mean, I would love to go to dinner Cathy." Jamie said smiling at her.

"Jamie, come on…"Elise said whispering.

"Okay, well, Drew and I are going to head over to the diner on 40th street, if you want to meet us there." Cathy said.

"We are coming." Jamie said dragging Elise down the road. They all took a cab up to 40th street and he took a seat in the diner. Ordering, Elise was giving Jamie a sneer look. She wanted to reach across the table and rip Cathy's tongue out of her mouth.

"So, Cathy, have you decided a date?" Elise asked trying to remind Jamie that she was getting married.

"Um, Elise, I hate to be rude, but I just got engaged tonight." Cathy said snuggling into Drew's arms. Jamie's fist clenched under the table but he released them.

"Well, being a blushing bride, I would have figured that you would have all this planned before he even asked you." Elise said being rude.

"No, I have better things to do then weddings. No offence, I mean, I want to get married, but I barely thought of it with my grossing Broadway career and all." Cathy said smiling back in defense. Elise looked at her, she still had this stupid look on her face.

"Well, you call one show big Broadway show a career?" Elise said.

"Yes I do. Even when you are nominated for a Tony Award for best Actress." Cathy said snapping back. Drew and Jamie stared at each other knowing that there was tension between these two women.

"Tony Award, I could get one anytime." Elise said sitting back annoyed.

"So, Jamie, I am a big fan of yours. I love your writing." Drew said to Jamie.

"Oh, thank you. I am trying to get inspiration for a new book. I have a few ideas down but I feel it could use more work." Jamie said stirring his drink with his straw.

"Drew, what do you do?" Elise asked.

"I am a stock broker on Wall Street. Actually, a pretty big one. I am mentioned in the paper a lot, but not as much as my little star here." Drew said kissing her forehead.

"Well, I am glad that you're doing okay Cathy." Jamie said looking at her with remorse and regret.

"I am just fine. Drew, I am going to go see if they are done with our food." Cathy said standing up. Jamie stood up also.

"I will go with you. I want to see also." Jamie said walking next to Cathy. Elise gave her a dirty look and then she moved to the window but not before cursing under her breath. Jamie and Cathy walked slowly to the counter. "Listen Cathy, I am so sorry."

"Jamie, it's the past. It was awhile back and I want to forget it. Not that I regret seeing you and marrying you, but, I am in the future now. We are no longer husband and wife and you have Elise. The thing that came in between us remember?" Cathy said.

"I know but, I just picked up and left and I had no right to do that." Jamie said.

"You're right. You didn't , but you did." Cathy said before she checked her order. They waited for the man to come back.

"So, you made it." Jamie said randomly.

"Yes, and for once in my life I am happy." Cathy smiled.

"You weren't happy with me?" Jamie asked.

"I was. It's just, I always follow behind you. I had no choice to follow, I loved you and now, it's different, people back then saw me as Cathy Wellerstein, the wife of Jamie Wellerstein. But now, they see me as Cathy Hiawett, big time star." Cathy said.

"I do miss you. Don't ever think I don't miss you because I do." Jamie said as they walked back to their seats. When they got back, there was utter silence between Drew and Elise.

"I am amusing you two didn't get off on the right foot?" Cathy said.

"Well, Elise thinks that pure silence is amusing." Drew said. Cathy just looked at him and sat down. Elise didn't say a word from there on that night. Jamie and Elise went home and Drew and Cathy went home. Jamie sat in his office working on a new idea. He didn't really know how it would come out but he thought he might give it a try. Hell, is career was already going to hell thanks to Elise.

"Honey, can't you just come to bed and work on that tomorrow." Elise said standing in front of him with a silky red robe on. She must have been trying to seduce him.

"No, I want to get this start. This idea will be gone by tomorrow if I stop." Jamie said not looking up.

"Jamie, you haven't made love to me in 2 months." Elise said in a whining voice. Jamie didn't say anything. Elise looked at him for a moment and then stomped into the bedroom throwing out a pillow and a blanket and then slamming the door. At Cathy's, Drew stood in the kitchen making herbal tea.

"Drew, honey, am I prettier then Elise?" Cathy asked. Drew looked up and snorted.

"Cathy, why ask that question? She is a dog. You are the most beautiful girl that walked the earth." Drew said pulling her into a hug. Cathy smiled and then took a drink of tea.


	5. Parent's Opinion's

A/n: Long time, no update. Sorry about that. It's my senior year. Here is a new chappie.

Chapter 5: The Parent's opinion

Cathy woke up around 10:30 the next morning to Drew gone and a note on the table saying he loved her. She smiled as she put the teakettle on the stove and started to make toast and eggs. She turned on the kitchen TV to watch the late morning news.

"Tom, this Carline right out front of the Gershwin Theatre. Last night was a display of Cathy Hiatt's first performance." Carline said which had a video clip following her sentence. The clip was of Cathy singing defying gravity. "The reviews are coming in and they are all good. New York Times says that Cathy is the best Elphaba since Idina Menzel. Despite her Tony lost last season, she might regain it with this seasons hit, back to you Tom." Carline said finishing her story. Cathy stood in the kitchen, jumping up and down in excitement.

On the other side of the city, Jamie sat in his office staring at the TV screen upset. What in the hell possed him to leave Cathy? Well, it was all over now, she was engaged and Elise was around. Jamie stood up and shut of his TV and then went back to his seat and picked up the phone. He dialed his mother's number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" answered an older woman.

"Mom, it's Jamie." He said.

"Jamie, my baby boy, what have you been up too?" His mother said with joyfulness.

"A new house, a cat, and an annoying girlfriend." Jamie laughed to his mother.

"An annoying girlfriend? I thought you loved Elise, I know we did." Jamie's mother laughed and went a little silent.

"Mom, do you think I did the right thing divorcing Cathy?" Jamie asked with seriousness.

"Of course, she wasn't' Jewish. Now, Elise, she is a nice girl. Nice and Jewish." His mother said to him.

"Mom, Elise, is half Jewish." Jamie said with anger in his voice.

"Well at least she is part Jewish. What was Cathy, Catholic?" His mother sneered.

"So, what is it with you and me marrying a Jewish girl?" Jamie asked.

"I want my grandchildren to stay Jewish." She said.

"Fine, but I don't care what you say." Jamie said in denial.

"Didn't you call me for my opinion?" She asked him.

"Shut up." And with that Jamie hung up. Elise stood outside Jamie's office door in pure bliss.

"At least his mother likes me." Elise said silently to herself as she walked to the kitchen to make their lunch. Meanwhile, across town, Cathy was visiting Drew at work.

"I was on the news." Cathy said in Drew's arms.

"I know honey. Listen, I have to get back to work. How about we go out to dinner after your show tonight?" He said holding her tight for one more minute.

"Alright, you go back to work my little munchkin." Cathy said seeing him scatter out of his office. Cathy smiled and signed as she gathered her things. She took a moment and used Drew's office phone to call her father.

"Hello?" A man said on the line.

"Hi Daddy, it's me." Cathy said relaxing in Drew's leather chair.

"Cat, oh honey, I read you're review's online. I am so proud." Her father said.

"Thank you so much Dad. I was wondering how you were doing." Cathy said.

"I am okay, okay." Her dad said.

"Dad, I saw Jamie last night." She said quickly.

"You what, that basturd." Her father replied.

"I know Dad." Cathy replied.

"Well, honey, stay away from him. I got to go. I love you, bye." And with that her father hung up.


End file.
